Red Dark Crazy
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: Jack shows up babbling nonsense. Can Bunny understand the crazy words of a madman? Only a one-shot for now. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one-shot, but if I feel up to it I will continue writing this story. The death of my baby sister has really taken a toll on me and this is all I feel I can do, so expect silence and occasional one-shots for a while. I will, however, try to continue the story of Jack with cancer because my therapist says it will help me process my sister's death.**

* * *

The Guardians could hear Jack's wailing from the Globe Room and they were honestly getting tired of the noise and the pain that hit their hearts with every note. Finally Bunny stood, his green eyes misty, and left the room. They all knew where he was going, there was no guessing to be done. Bunny was going to see Jack and he'd see what they had been hiding from him this whole time.

_Flashback:_

_Jack stumbled in through the window and hit the floor. "Dark. Too dark. Shiny black sand. In my blood. Red not good. Red inside. Not outside. Too bad. Too dark. Too evil." he babbled into the rug._

_North stared at the winter spirit in horror. He wasn't making any sense! Quickly he had the yetis summon Sandy and Tooth, Bunny would have freaked out and they couldn't handle that while trying to help Jack._

_When the bird-woman and man of sand arrived Jack was huddled into a corner staring at Sandy. "Gold sand. Not black. Shiny lie. But it's like the sun. The sun is good. Black is bad. Black hurts. Black is evil."_

_"What should we do?" Tooth asked hesitantly._

_"Put him in a room and wait until we can figure out what happened." North said, obviously having put a lot of though into this._

_The other two nodded and helped him move Jack._

_The moment Jack saw the room he began to wail and try to get out of their grasp. When he noticed that he struggling was pointless he started to claw at himself which only got his hands chained above his head and if he wanted to hurt himself he'd have to try really hard and there was no way Pitch would allow him to kill himself._

_Back in the Globe Room they could still hear Jack screaming and wailing. It didn't take long for Bunny to show up looking for Jack and all three of the Guardians were nearly killed as they tried to explain why Jack was locked up. Of course he didn't believe them, but they convinced him to not go to Jack._

_For three days he screamed._

_End Flashback._

ROTGROTGROTGROTG

Jack writhed on the stone floor and wailed, trying to find some source of light and some way to free himself from the chains that went from the ceiling to his wrists, keeping him from the walls. He was stuck in the middle of the room leaving to relief from always having to hold himself up. The chains made sure that his head couldn't connect with the floor. Even if he wanted to die, he couldn't.

"_Buuuuuuuuuunny_!" this cry was particularly long and mournful.

The door slammed open with a loud BANG.

Jack looked up through his white hair and saw the silhouette of someone tall and bulky with large ears.

"Bunny!" he said with a large smile. His hands reached forward, but he couldn't go very far.

Instantly Bunny was holding Jack close. "What did they do this t'ya?" he asked softly.

"Bunny, Pitch got me. I. Jack. Jackson." Jack seemed to have a hard time finding the right word.

"Jack, what did Pitch do?" he pulled back and looked into Jack's blue eyes.

"Jack ran. Jack hid. Pitch hurt Jack." Jack babbled, desperately trying to get Bunny to understand.

"What do you mean?"

"I hear them." Jack whispered darkly.

"Who?"

"Shadows. Fearlings. Nightmares. _Pitch._"

"Where are they?"

"My mind." Jack threw back his head and cackled.

Bunny recoiled.

"No!" Jack screamed. "Not alone. Don't leave Jack alone. Not again. They get louder. So dark. No talking back." then he tilted his head as if listening to something. "No!" he yelled again. "No hurt Bunny. Bunny friend. Bunny good friend. He plays fun games."

"Jackie, what happened to you?"

Jack's hands went to his head and he began to sing loudly and off key, "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_."

"Jack?" Bunny was actually scared. This was not his Jack , this Jack was a raving lunatic.

"Bunny!" Jack yelled making the poor Pooka nearly jump out of his skin. "The shadows move. Where's Tooth? North? Emma?! Where's Emma?!" he yelled, trying to claw his way out of the chains.

"Who's Emma?"

Jack's movements froze.

"Jackie, who is Emma?" Bunny asked.

"Dead."

"Jackie, what do you mean?"

"Emma is dead. Three hundred dead." then he started to wail again, but this time he tried clawing at his face.

Bunny lurched forward and held Jack's hands up so he couldn't touch his face. "Sh..." he murmured into the white mop of hair under his chin. "It's okay. We'll help you." he tried to hold of his tears, but just couldn't when Jack started to babble nonsense again.

"Sun and flowers. Purple and pink. No red. Promise no red."

"I promise." Bunny choked.

"Why tears?" Jack stretched up and licked the tears from the Pooka's face. "Salt not good. Makes fur not soft." he smiled proudly as if it took a genius to figure that out.

"Yeah. I know."

"Groomed pretty groomed. Fluffy shiny Bunny. Kids laugh and smile." he grinned.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

Jack's face screwed up in concentration. "Eggs in flowers. White like snow. Snow not good for eggs. Pink and purple. Blue and green. Orange and red... No, not red. No red. Promise no red. Blue is good. Blue is good."

Bunny looked at Jack sadly and tiredly.

Jack giggled and smooshed Bunny's cheeks. "Eyes shut. Sleepy time. Eggs not white no more."

Then it dawned on him. "You want me to sleep so I can paint the eggs?"

Jack laughed and nodded happily. "E. Aster soon."

"Easter." Bunny whispered.

"You're the E. Aster Bunnymund!" Jack cackled.

"Easter. Easter Bunny." he whispered then he smiled softly to himself. "You want me to take care of Easter."

"E. Aster makes kids smiles. Big, big, biiiiiiig smiles." he smiled hugely to show Bunny what he meant.

"Okay Snowflake. I'll sleep and get ready for Easter."

"Here? Not dark. Not lonely."

"Sure, I'll stay with you."

Jack smiled again and watched expectantly with his hands in the air, waiting for Bunny to sleep. Even when Bunny let go he saw that Jack was highly uncomfortable with his hands above his head and having to sit up. With one swift movement he released Jack and curled around him. "Sleep Snowflake." he said softly.

Jack quickly pressed against Bunny and fell asleep.

"We'll fix you Snowflake. I promise." Bunny murmured before he fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, again I will only continue if I feel up to it. ****  
**

**Please review! I love reviews!**

**Have a wonderful day/night.**

**The Lonely Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, the rating has changed to M. If you have a weak stomach please don't read ahead. I don't want to upset anyone.**

When Bunny awoke Jack was again chained up and North was standing above him, fury sparking in his eyes.

"North?" Bunny asked groggily then he fully processed that Jack was again chained up, but this time he was so high in the air his toes barely brushed the cold stone floor. Bunny jumped up, ready to tear North a new one when the scent of blood hit him. "Wha?" he looked at Jack who was tilting his head back and forth while humming.

"He woke up and found the kitchen Bunny. We have knives in the kitchen." North said softly.

Bunny instantly looked Jack over and what he found made him drop to his knees. Jack had literally carved the word 'Red' into his stomach. "Jackie, why?" he asked, voice weak.

"Bunny?" Jack asked, his eyes darting to the furry body in front of him. "Bunny! Look! I made red outside." Jack said with pride.

"Jack! You can't hurt yourself!" he yelled, shaking Jack furiously.

"Bunny!" North yelled, pulling Bunny away. "Don't hurt him."

The only thing Bunny could see was the weeping wound on Jack's stomach.

"Bunny?" Jack whispered. "Bunny?!" he started to yank at the chains, causing blood to drip down his arms. "Don't hurt Bunny!" he screamed, ice beginning to creep along the floor.

Bunny pulled away from North and wrapped his arms around Jack. "Sh... Frostbite, I'm here."

"Bunny. That wasn't a funny joke." Jack giggled.

A small smile spread across Bunny's face and he chuckled softly. "Sorry Frostbite."

Jack smiled and and bounced a bit. "Happy Bunny! I made Bunny happy!"

"Yes you did." Bunny laughed.

"Jack." North said cautiously. "Vhat did Pitch do you to?"

Bunny felt Jack's body stiffen. "Bunny help me." Jack whimpered.

"What's wrong? Just tell us what happened."

"Bye bye arms. Bye bye eyes. Bye bye legs." Jack waved as much as he could.

Bunny felt his blood run cold.

"Oh! Bunny!" Jack smiled then he leaned close and whispered in Bunny's ear.

Bunny pulled away in horror and fought the bile rising in his throat.

"Vhat did he say Bunny?" North asked reluctantly.

"Pitch made him eat his own skin. He skinned him and made him eat it." Bunny choked weakly.

North looked at Jack who was now swinging on the chains, causing more blood to slip down his skin and decorate his hair. "Blue insides on bars. Play jump-rope! Cinderella dressed in yella went upstairs to kiss a fella, made a mistake kissed a snake, how many doctors did it take?!" Jack shouted. "_Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten_!" Jack began to giggle maniacally.

Both North and Bunny stared at the ice child swing again as he giggled.

"Jack?" Bunny asked slowly.

The laughter stopped instantly. "Jack. Jackson. Frost. Overland. Me. I. He. Him." Jack babbled without taking a single breath between words.

Bunny frowned. "Jack. You need to talk to us."

"Bunny! E. Aster. You need to paint. Eggs! White eggs not white no more!"

"Jack... You need to stop trying to take care of me." Bunny whispered.

The boy just smiled. "My job."

"No mate. It's not your job. I can't let it be your job. That wouldn't be right."

Jack just giggled softly. "Silly Bunny. I love you. Love makes it my job." he smiled hugely.

Bunny took a deep breath so he wouldn't cry. "I love you too Frostbite." he whispered, holding Jack close.

"E. Aster." Jack moaned.

"I'll do it later."

"Nooooo. Nooooooooow." Jack whined loudly.

Bunny chuckled. "But then I'd have to leave."

Jack smiled. "Me come?"

North laughed softly from where he stood in the doorway.

Bunny watched Jack then laughed. "You sneaky little spirit."

"Be good! Promise! Pinkies promise!"

"North, what do you think?" Bunny asked.

"Must be done here. I want to keep an eye on him. He seems much more sane with you around him. I won't make you leave him."

"Let me go get some stuff, alright Frostbite?" Bunny asked gently.

Jack nodded. "Okay. Be good boy and you come back." he said with a large amount of seriousness.

"Then I will be right back." Bunny said and left quickly.

When Bunny came back Jack was sitting at a table with his leg chained to the leg. He stood there and watched as the winter sprite set up the cups of water and brushes as if he were doing the most important job in the world. "You're doing a good job there Frostbite." Bunny smiled.

Jack turned and looked at him, a smile spreading across his face. "Bunny!" He held out his arms for a hug

The Pooka chuckled, hugged his mate, and sat across from him. "I'm here Jackie." he said softly, placing his basket of eggs on the table. He gave one to the ice spirit across from him.

Jack giggled and started to paint the pale egg a beautiful blue.

Bunny smiled lovingly and painted his own egg. When he'd finished he saw that he'd painted the egg a light blue with silver swirls across its shell.

Jack looked at it. "Ooooo! Pretty!" he crooned then held up his own egg. It was blue, but had no other design on it.

"I love it Snowflake."

Jack smiled brightly and got another egg.

Bunny did the same and got immersed in his work.

About twenty minutes later Jack made a high-pitched keening noise.

"What is it Jack?" then he froze.

Jack was holding a red egg and red dye dripped down his arm. "Not red. No red!" he cried.

Bunny practically dropped his egg and ran over, taking the egg away from the boy. "Sh... Jack. It's okay. That egg is beautiful. I love it. It's my favorite." he babbled, trying to calm the boy down.

"Can't move!" Jack gasped. "Stuck." he flailed in Bunny's arms.

"Jack! Look at me. Meet my eyes. Look me in the eyes."

Blue eyes met green and Jack calmed down.

"Would you like to come to the Warren?"

Jack nodded quickly. "Please?!"

"Of course." he undid the shackle and picked Jack and the basket up. "North! We're going to the Warren." then, before the Cossack could respond, him and Jack were gone in his tunnels, leaving behind a simple blue flower.

**Anyone wondering what happened to Jack I will make a list.**

**Pitch skinned Jack alive and made him eat his own skin.**

**He chopped off all of his limbs.**

**Pulled out his eyeballs.**

**Sliced open his stomach and tied his entrails to the bars of his cage.**

**Impaled him on spikes several times.**

**Nailed him to the walls.**


	3. Chapter 3

In the tunnel Jack had been flailing wildly so when they came out they fell to the ground. Bunny spat out the grass that had tried to take a trip through his digestive system. Jack was instantly on his feet and he ben to chase eggs around, his attention shifting from egg to egg.

Bunny sat up and smiled at the pale boy running around the green grass. No matter how long he'd been alive Jack would always be a child. Bunny's smile faded as he remembered the last time he saw Jack sane...

_Ten Years Ago_

_ Bunny was lounging on the grass with Jack's head on his chest. "Frostbite?" he asked, not moving his gaze from the sky._

_ "Yeah 'Roo?"_

_ Bunny grimaced, but focused on the task at hand. "What are we?"_

_ "Well... I'm a dead teenage boy who can control winter and you're-"_

_ "Jack, please." Bunny said desperately._

_ The ice child sat up and looked down at the Pooka below him. After a moment he gave the Easter Bunny a soft smile. "We're mates."_

_ "Jack." Bunny said, tired with all the games. He sat up as well. "What are we Jack? I need a serious answer."_

_ "Aster, I already answered you. We're mates. Lovers. Best friends. Two parts of a whole. Soul mates. I thought my answer was clear." he smiled again._

_ Bunny stared at Jack with wide eyes then he smiled. "Always playing tricks." he chuckled._

_ Jack laughed. "Bunny, if I didn't you'd get concerned."_

_ "This is true. Come here you." he pulled Jack close and held him. "Don't ever leave me." he whispered. "I couldn't take it."_

_ "Bunny, I'm not going anywhere. You know me. I could never stop pranking you. It's too fun."_

_ "No Jack. Please. You don't understand."_

_ "Tooth told me about what happened to your race. I know they're gone, and I know Pitch did it."_

_ Bunny felt tears choking him. "Jack..." _

_ "I'm here 'Roo. And you are never getting rid of me."_

_ The large Pooka laughed as he had to fight even harder to keep the tears under his control._

_ Jack chuckled. "You're crying 'Roo." he looked Bunny in his eyes and wiped his tears away. "Did I make you cry?"_

_ "They're not sad tears, mate. I'm happy."_

_ Jack smiled again. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."_

_ "Sometimes I don't think so."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because if I did I would experience at least a little happiness without it getting ripped away from my paws."_

_ Jack frowned. "Well, I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Except when I have to do my job... You can't exactly fly around the world..."_

_ Bunny laughed and held Jack against his body, chinning him affectionately. "No. You don't get to go." he grumbled possessively._

_ "Mother Nature is gonna get mad at me though." Jack whined. _

_ "So?" he chuckled._

_ "C'mon. You make dinner and I'll go do my job. When I come back we'll eat dinner and cuddle."_

_ "You're making me some tea."_

_ "Of course." Jack murmured. _

_ "Alright. You drive a hard bargain, but I have ta accept. Now, get outta here ya gumby. I have some dinner to make. _

_ Jack kissed Bunny softly. "I'll be back before you know it." then before Bunny could grab him again Wind dragged Jack into the sky, his laughter still ringing in the Pooka's ears._

That was ten years ago and Bunny had sat at the table with the dishes laid out and a pot of vegetable soup cooling rapidly. He'd sat there until the sun came up and he called the Guardians. They had searched everywhere for his mate, but somehow they'd already known that there was no way they'd find him. All they found was Jack's staff, snapped into several different pieces. There was no way to fix it so North wrapped all the pieced together in a sheet and locked them up somewhere safe.

Bunny had been so lost, often looking towards the window waiting for Jack to swoop in laughing at the look on his face... That never happened. He'd screamed at MiM more than once. He yelled and screamed and cursed, and once he couldn't do that anymore he was curled up on the ground crying. He'd wake up with salt dried in his fur and he went along with his day still searching for the spirit that made him feel hope again.

When he'd gotten the news from Tooth that Jack had returned he had a tunnel open and was about to go down when Tooth told him that Jack was different. He'd frozen and stared at Tooth, demanding she explain. She told him that no one could see Jack otherwise he'd try to hurt himself. She said that Jack had arrived the day before and was so bad off they didn't want Bunny to panic.

The moment he entered Santoff Clausen his blood ran cold. There was no where the yetis could go without hearing Jack's wailing. He'd toughed it out for two days before breaking...

"Bunny!" Jack shouted.

The Pooka snapped out of his thoughts and saw Jack standing in front of him with pink dye all over him. He laughed even though he'd tried to stop. He just couldn't. Jack looked ridiculous decked out in bright pink dye all over his body and a sheepish grin on his face. Jack was back! Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he laughed.

"Bunny?" Jack asked softly. "I don' like it."

"I'm sorry Frostbite." Bunny said, stifling his laughter. "Let's get you cleaned up." he held out a paw and honestly wasn't expecting Jack's entire body to ram into his, staining his beautiful fur pink as well.

Jack looked up at him and grinned that old smile he'd so loved. "Got ya." he whispered.

That line could make Bunny think that the whole experience had just been a nightmare. He took a deep breath and held Jack tightly. "I needed ya Frostbite." he murmured.

The only response he got was Jack struggling to get away. "No!" he yelled, pushing Bunny away. "Lemme go!"

Bunny stared at Jack openmouthed, letting him go. "What is it Jackie?"

"Clean." he said softly.

"Let's go get ya cleaned up." he said softly.

Jack nodded and began walking.

Bunny grinned and scooped Jack into his arms then put him on his back. "Can ya hang on?"

Jack nodded eagerly.

Bunny began to run, still careful that he didn't fall off but he still ran.

Jack hung on and his laughter echoed around them.

At the spring Bunny used for bathing Jack slid off then jumped into the water. The water turned a light pink and the shade darkened even more when Bunny got in. "C'mere ya bugger." he laughed, grabbing Jack. Then he took Jack's hoodie and pants off. "It's a bath ya gumby."

Jack blinked then splashed Bunny with a giggle.

Bunny chased the winter sprite around the spring with some soap. "C'mere! Ya need ta get clean!"

"I'm faster!" Jack called with a teasing tone.

"Neva race a rabbit mate." Bunny said, then he had Jack in his arms.

Jack looked up at Bunny with wide blue eyes then he hugged the large Pooka and buried his face in the wet fur. "I love you." he mumbled into the fur beneath his head.

"I love ya too Jackie." Bunny whispered.

When they were both cleaned up Jack was wrapped in a fluffy robe and falling asleep on the stool Bunny had sat him on.

"Almost done Snowflake." Bunny said, pouring some soup into a wooden bowl which he placed in front of Jack. "It's your favorite." he said gently.

Jack tasted it then his eyes widened and he began to shovel the soup into his mouth.

"Careful mate. You're gonna choke." Bunny laughed, getting his own bowl.

When Bunny was almost halfway done Jack had already finished his and was sleeping with his head on the counter. Bunny quickly finished his soup and picked up the sleeping spirit. "Let's get ya ta bed." he cooed.

In his room he curled up in his nest with the spirit, after checking all the locks of course so Jack didn't get out, and chuckled softly at the nearly non-existent shade of pink in the boy's hair. "I love ya Frostbite." Bunny said softly. Then he fell asleep, Jack's scent all around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is not for those with a weak stomach. The topic for this chapter kind of got away from me so if you at any time want to stop reading, please do so. If you have enjoyed the story so far, but think you should stop after this chapter please know that I do not plan on any chapters like this one, but if one does pop up know that I will warn you!**

**So sorry for the long wait, but I have had a horrendous week with missing my sister and things and such.**

_Jack flew through the air with a smile on his face. Him and Bunny were an actual item! He imagined what would happen when he got home. Maybe Bunny was making his favorite which just so happened to be vegetable soup. He was still astounded that something with only vegetables had so much flavor! Maybe it was just how Bunny made it..._

_ A line of black sand hit Jack in the chest, pushing him off course making him hit a tree none too softly. Jack groaned as he hit the ground with a loud thud. He sat up and rubbed his head. Before he could take inventory of his injuries he heard a dark chuckle. "Pitch?" Jack asked, standing up weakly, favoring one ankle over the other._

_ "Of course Jackson." the cold British voice said from all around him._

_ "What do you want?!"_

_ Pitch materialized in front of him. "You." he snarled._

_ "In what sense?" Jack gulped._

_ Pitch just chuckled then grabbed Jack by his throat. "I will own you Jack. I will break you."_

_ Fear shot through Jack's veins and he tried to get away. "Let me go!" he choked as Pitch's hand tightened around his neck, effectively silencing him._

_ Darkness flooded Jack's senses and the next thing he knew he was in a cage built into a cave wall. Pitch stood in front of him with a dark smile. "What do you think Jack?"_

_ Jack looked up at Pitch in horror. "Please Pitch. Don't do this."_

_ "Why do they always beg?" Pitch murmured to himself. _

_ Suddenly Jack was thrown against the cave wall with shadows keeping him there. Jack gasped in pain as the rocks dug into his spine._

_ "You are going to stay there." Pitch snarled, then he hammered a nail into Jack's palms and wrists. The large nails kept him there quite well. A soft memory of praying with his family was pulled from his mind and he could smile at the irony. As a human he'd never believed that someone would actually nail someone to a wooden cross... Well, Pitch got the nails right. Hysteria nearly made Jack laugh, but he kept it in. He couldn't lose his self-control. Pitch wanted a reaction and there was no way Jack was gonna give him one._

_ Pitch vanished, leaving Jack in the dark with his blood pooling in his curved palms and dripping onto the floor. Only then did Jack let himself cry. He gasped for air and cried until there was no possible way his body could produce then he looked up at the black ceiling and made a heartfelt promise. "I'll come back to you Bunny. I promise." he whispered._

In his sleep Jack tossed and turned as another memory surfaced...

_Pitch appeared out of no where and slid a knife down his arm. "Scream Jackie. No one will hear you. No one but me."_

_ Jack sank his teeth into his bottom lip and took deep breaths through his nose, fighting the need to scream._

_ Pitch growled furiously and jammed his fingers inside the cut and pulled at Jack's skin, effectively ripping it off his body._

_ Jack screamed only to have the clump of skin with bits of flesh clinging to it shoved into his mouth._

_ "Swallow." Pitch hissed in the boy's ear._

_ Jack gagged as he was forced to swallow his own skin. Blood escaped from his horrid wound and bubbled at the corner of his mouth._

_ Over and over Pitch did this until the boy barely had any skin on his body. Pitch vanished, leaving a gag made of thick rubber in Jack's mouth so that if he vomited it would stay in his mouth._

_ Jack sobbed and begged for death, but she never came for him. He stood alone with his limbs still nailed to the stone wall. The salty tears filled the hole in his right cheek where Pitch had torn all the flesh and all the skin away from the bone._

Jack whimpered lightly, tears sliding down his cheeks.

_As Jack hung there with his limbs nailed to the stone and blood dripping down his raw body. His skin was slowly growing back and had a pinkish tint to it. He looked up at the dark ceiling and closed his eyes. He'd tried to hold on for too long. His mind was slowly decaying in the midst of the agony. "North. Sandy. Tooth. Bunny." he whispered. "Emma. Jamie. Sophie. Pippa. Cupcake." he clicked his teeth together. "J-J-J... Jack... son. Jackson. Who's... Me?" _

_ The whirlpool of darkness overtook his mind and he became lost in a world of shadows and death._

Jack cried out, effectively waking the Pooka beside him. "Snowflake? Are you alright?" Bunny asked groggily, holding Jack close. "I'm here." he whispered.

The Guardian's words did nothing to comfort the haunted winter sprite.

_Pitch appeared and looked at the light pink skin that now covered Jack's once-raw body. "How are you Jack?" he asked as he removed the gag._

_ Jack looked up at him with glazed eyes that slowly focused on him. "Pitch." he croaked._

_ Pitch pulled a bottle of water out of the shadows and poured some of the clear liquid down Jack's throat. "Can't have you unable to talk, can we?"_

_ Jack shivered as Pitch's touch, but gulped the water down desperately and made soft, pathetic mewling noises._

_ When Pitch pulled away he watched with a soft smile at the way Jack stared at the water in remorse. "Jack." he said softly._

_ Cerulean eyes met gold and Jack smiled softly. _

_ "How are you?"_

_ "Name. My name. Me. I'm... I'm..." Jack mumbled. "So dark. Can't think. Who? Who am I?" he whispered._

_ Pitch was starting to get annoyed. "How are you?" he asked again through clenched teeth._

_ "Dark. Lost it in the dark. Lost me in the dark." Jack murmured._

_ Pitch grasped Jack's throat with an inhuman growl. "I asked you a question Jack."_

_ "Jack. Me. I'm Jack. Jackson Frost! Jack Overland!" Jack said, trying to make sense of all the thoughts in his chaotic mind._

_ Pitch snarled and jammed a sharp knife into Jack's right eye, not too far but far enough to burst the eye then he vanished with the sound of Jack's screams echoing deliciously in his ears._

Jack woke up with a loud wail of agony.

Bunny held Jack close. "I'm here!" he cried, desperate to stop those horrible noises that conveyed pain in its purest form.

"So dark. Too dark. Don't come back." he begged with a weak voice.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Bunny sang desperately. "You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Jack had fallen silent and listened to Bunny's gentle singing voice then he hummed the tune.

Bunny exhaled slowly, but stiffened as Jack began to sing.

"The other night dear while I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I woke up I was mistaken so I hung my head and cried."

"I'm here now Jackie." Bunny whispered softly. "I'm never leaving you again."

Jack clicked his teeth together and sang the second verse over and over again.

Bunny hummed along and stroked Jack's white hair. "I'm here Jackie. I'm here."

Jack whimpered loudly and clicked his teeth a few more times.

Bunny could feel tears threatening to fall, but he couldn't cry in front of Jack. "I want to know Jackie. What happened?" he whispered softly, stroking the boy's white hair gently.

"I lost me. I'm lost." Jack whispered.


End file.
